


Ethereality

by asrasnoot



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, asra angst, omg, pls no, why is the hamilton fandom in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrasnoot/pseuds/asrasnoot
Summary: The Arcana high school au. The apprentice, Priyam,is a """"new student"""" at this school and makes a bunch of new friends!! Nadia, the student council president. Asra, the vice president, Portia, the other provider in the student council. Muriel is a shy kiddo who's really good at sports and science, Faust is the student council pet, Julian is the president of the drama club and Lucio is somewhere in there. Everyone is happy!!! :) :) for now.





	Ethereality

        Pyriam stood silent a moment, their new high school looming over them in a familiar, yet scary way. Nix Hydra High School; what an adventure this would be. They took the next steps until they reached the front doors, which they pushed open. Pyriam was immediately greeted by a friendly face, the only person they had met in this place so far.

        Short, perky white locks of hair framed a light brown face, with a smile broad as daylight. He was adorned with bright clothing and modest amounts of jewelry. When his bright eyes met theirs, a wave of stars seemed to overcome the dulled lavender shade. He quickly gestured for Priyam to step in, a clear bounce to the motion. Perhaps he was always this excited to see newcomers?

        Priyam smiled gently, an obvious awkwardness in the expression, and tucked a lock of fuzzy red hair behind their ear. Following the boy, Asra was his name, the two ended up in an office facing two other people. There was a dark-skinned girl who looked like roaylty, her hair tied in a high ponytail and a simple yet elegant dress hanging over her curved hips. Her thick lips twisted into a small smile, a welcoming one. The other person was a shorter, chubbier girl with red hair. She seemed to light up when Priyam entered the room, her eyes shining as she went to greet them.

        The short girl was the first to speak, leaning up on the balls of her feet. “Welcome to Nix Hydra High!” She looked as if there was something she wanted to add, but it was gone as soon as she thought it. “I’m Portia, a member of the student council, and this is our president, Nadia!” She excitedly gestured to the other girl, affection clear on her features. Nadia straightened herself a little more, seeming much like a willow tree, and made a sweeping gesture to the chair in front of her.

        "Thank you." Priyam simply left it at that and sat down in the chair Nadia had gestured to. Priyam didn't introduce themself- mostly because they probably already knew, and also because they felt like they were in the prescense of a queen and had to try not to get their head chopped off. Nadia folded her hands in her laps, a single ring standing out on her ring finger as she did so. "Welcome to our school. You must be wondering why we are all meeting with you on your first day, and that's because. . ." She paused, almost dramatically, making a quick glance over to Portia and Asra before continuing. "Since you are new in town, we'd like to be as supportive as possible. If there are any accomodations you'd like us to make to your schedule, we would be more than happy to do so." She smiled after this, intimidatingly beautiful.

        Priyam opened their mouth as if to reply, but nothing came out for a time that might have been just a second, but felt like an eternity. Nadia was around the same height at them, and was a slimmer build, but she exuded a strong, fearsome air. Her smile was something that someone had probably killed for at some point. They would be mad if they ever thought of crossing her. Priyam took another deep breath, then nodded, feeling their face heat up slightly for no earthly reason. “. . . Thank you, very much!” There was a rich chuckle in the background, most likely belonging to Asra. They got up out of their seat and resisted to urge to bow, then made their way to their first class. “Oh! May I walk you?”

        Priyam nodded, smiling in a relieved way to Asra as they exited the office. They let out a long sigh as soon as the door was shut and they were in the empty hallway. "That has got to be one of the most terrifying things I have ever experienced." They admitted, leaning against the first wall they saw. Asra stood by them, smiling along but still looked somewhat off. Priyam spoke up, "Are you okay?" Asra blinked, snapping out of it and flashing Priyam his trademark grin. "As good as ever. Shall we be off?"

        “My first class is Bio,” Priyam offered, finding it easy to smile in Asra’s company. The shorter gave them a little nod, snowy hair bouncing with the motion. They walked briskly in silence for a stretch, Asra giving the other little glances before they eventually caught him. There was a distinct sort of longing in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as a spring shower. “You know, good friend of mine shares that class!” “Really?”

        Once they reached the door of the classroom, Priyam waves goodbye to him, but Asra grabs their wrist without realizing. Priyam stiffens, somewhat shocked, looking at the  white-haired boy for an explanation. He seems to have lost himself, but when he comes back he quickly lets go and smiles awkwardly. "Be careful, alright?" He said, something hidden behind the words. "Okay. . ." Priyam decides to humor him, not really undersanding, but going along with it. They turn to the door and open it, looking both ways as they enter and finding a sea of students staring back at them. One person, though, sticks out.

        The classroom was mostly empty, students trickling in at a slow, steady pace. But what catches Priyam’s attention is the hulking boy sitting in front of them, adorned in dark clothing and seeming disinterested at best. Contrasting the rest of him were stunningly green eyes, catching the light every time he moved. Nadia seemed rather distant compared to the sight before them. Priyam must have been staring for some time, because eventually they found themself looking straight into those bright eyes. They sputtered a bit, beginning to explain that they were spacing off and really didn’t mean to stare.

        Priyam decided to quickly take a seat after a mumbled introduction to the hulk of a man and the rest of the class. They couldn't seem to concentrate on their work and things kept distracting them. Like how this seat and those halls seemed to vaguely familiar, as though their last school was exactly the same as this one. They were in a daze until the bell rang for lunch, which scared them so abdly they knocked half the papers off their desk. Priyam bit their bottom lip, obviously embarrassed, and a gloves hand touched theirs as they reached for some of the papers. Looking up, their gaze met with someone strange.


End file.
